


Change Should Be Welcome

by SeizeTheJay



Series: Adrinette Soulmate Au [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrinette, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/M, Fluff, Happy Ending, LadyNoir - Freeform, Marichat, Marichat is mentioned only briefly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-20
Updated: 2018-09-20
Packaged: 2019-07-14 17:36:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16045286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeizeTheJay/pseuds/SeizeTheJay
Summary: What are you supposed to do when you guessed wrong on an important matter? Marinette says the answer is panic and overplan everything.





	Change Should Be Welcome

If you were to ask Marinette what she thought meeting her soulmate would be like a year ago, she would have told you it'd be like tiny bombs detonating in her gut. She'd say that the days leading up to it would be like going into cardiac arrest and not getting revived for twenty minutes. She'd say that talking and getting to know her soulmate would feel like a billion butterflies building a colony in her stomach.

  Marinette even had a general idea of who her soulmate would be! At least, she thought she did, before she got her miraculous and, subsequently, Tikki became a staple in her life. Her kwami was a sweet little thing, putting up with her near constant anxiety and self doubt. Tikki didn't even yell at her for calling her a Bug-Rat-Thing! Marinette likes to think that she got the perfect kwami for her, the little god lived off of cookies for bug's sake, of course she got the perfect kwami!  

  Really, the only downside to working with Tikki was that her theory on who her soulmate was had to be thrown in the trash. See, Marinette had a big, stupid crush on a pretty, smart blonde boy in her class. An intelligent, golden model who sat in front of her most of the day. Marinette was crazy in love with Adrien Agreste, the cutest most innocent boy in all of Paris. Marinette had all his posters, obviously she was in love! It was meant to be, written in the stars.

  Only, apparently it wasn't fate.

  Recently, Marinette has noticed something... Changing? You see, she has a best friend. A secret best friend that nobody can know she has. Nobody can know about her best friend because nobody but a small god and Marinette knew the tiny teen is Ladybug, one half of Paris' suited protectors.

  Marinette's secret best friend is a silly, lanky boy. He's got toxic green eyes, and he's a cat in an almost literal sense. Her secret best friend is a punny, supposedly suave boy who she couldn't live without. Chat Noir, though she'd never tell him for fear of his already inflated ego exploding, was quite possibly a brighter light in her life than her stupid crush was.

   Marinette is falling in love with her scruffy stray when it clicks. Chat Noir is her soulmate. Of course, she freaks out when she realises. She feels so horrible for pushing her kitty away for so long that she accidentally becomes worse in her habit of avoiding the boy. How was she supposed to fall in love, get married, have two kids, and a hamster with that incredibly cunning and handsome crazy boy?

  Soulmates don't have a mark here. You just know. You're drawn to your soulmate in every way. You can't stand to be apart from your soulmate after you've met. It's not possible, no, no way that cat is her soulmate!

  Marinette has loved Adrien ever since he lent her that umbrella! It's still in her closet! Marinette jumbles her words around Adrien. Marinette's butterflies come alive around that sunny boy so fervently every time Adrien is in the same room as her. They threaten to bubble out of her throat every time he smiles at her clumsy self. Adrien has to be her soulmate, the notion just feels right. Being around him feels so right...

  But so does being with Chat.

  Being around Chat is like living on a rollercoaster 24/7. Jumping across Paris, protecting what they love feels exhilarating, it's never as good as it is when her goofy cat is by her side. Ladybug wouldn't have existed past The Stoneheart Debacle if it wasn't for Chat. Her kitty makes her feel alive, whole.

  At first Marinette just thought this sensation was because of the Ladybug and Cat Miraculous being an inseperable pair. Their miraculous were essentially cut from the same cloth. She simply felt _~~wrong, unwhole, unbalanced, not safe~~_ weird without her cat because the miraculous said she needed a partner. But he was her partner. Chat Noir is Ladybug's other half and it begins to become evident when she has to feign being his biggest fan during The Evillustrator's Night Out.

  He came and worked with her in her civilian form. That night Marinette had to force herself to act like a fangirl simply so she wouldn't fall into her usual manner with cat. She had to act, well, almost like she does around Adrien so she wouldn't give tells on exactly how comfortable she really was with her cat. She was supposed to just be another civilian caught up in the latest akuma's machinations, after all.

  Then, there was that time on the rooftop..

  She had hurt Chat. Marinette swears to herself it's an accident, she had just been disappointed her crush hadn't shown up to the hangout. She had never meant to hurt Chat. But her kitty was disappointed and she oh-so-selfishly _~~needed~~_ wanted to fix it. She couldn't stand a sad cat. Not her cat.

  So what did she do? Let's him carry her to this elaborate scene he'd set up. All for her. Well, not for her, Marinette as Marinette was never meant to see such an intimate thing. But Marinette as Ladybug had promised a hangout. Just like Adrien had promised to come get ice cream with the squad...

  Marinette was carried to that beautiful rooftop scene and she felt like her soul was shattered, trampled by Chloe throwing a royal tantrum, and dumped into the Seine. She had hurt her wonderfully understanding cat by not showing up to something she had thought would mean nothing at the time. But her sweet, sappy boy had gone and poured his heart into creating a wonderfull night. All for a stupid girl who wouldn't even bother to show up.

 So, obviously, Chat Noir and his stupid jokes with his obnoxiously pretty face couldn't be Marinette's soulmate.

   But the idea felt right.

   Being Chat Noir's soulmate felt right.

  Being with Chat Noir is what she always imagined being in love would be like as a little girl. Chat Noir's presence is so incredibly comforting, she wonders if this is what her parents feel whenever they're near eachother.

  Unfortunately, Marinette can't work up the strength to tell her boy. She can't tell her soulmate, the most amazing person in the universe, the most persistent boy she's ever met that she is falling head over heels.

  Marinette cannot under any circumstances tell Chat Noir she thinks she's in love with him. Her heart stutters when he's near. Her feet weight a ton each. She's slowly rooted to the ground the longer she remains by his side, and the flowers from those roots bloom out her chest. The butterflies that once resided in her stomach find a home on those flowers, constantly flitting and fluttering about. Those butterflies are soon joined by a lone nervous ladybug who hides among them so as not to be snatched from her position by a far too curious feline.

   What if their friendship is ruined?

   What if Chat Noir resents her for playing with his feelings?

   What if he's disappointed when he finds out who she is?

  So, naturally she asks Tikki for help. Tikki, who undoubtedly knows what having a soulmate is like. Her kwami is supportive. Tells her to come up with a plan of action. Write a script and rehearse it with her adorable little plush cat until she works up the courage to tell hers.

 Obviously she begins to plan like a madwoman intent on surviving the apocalyse on sheer willpower.

  Marinette comes up with a full-fledged plan. Her confessional script takes over the old obsessive pull down schedule of a boy she once thought was her soulmate.

  It takes about a whole other month for her to gather her courage, strap on her big girl boots, and schedule a meeting with cat. Of course, she schedules a meeting, seeing as she has to have time to panic, and then get over that panic beforehand.

  She meets her cat a few buildings down from her house. The location is purposefully and rightfully selected, as that night she's shaking so bad she doesn't think she'd have been able to stick the landing on her next swing. She's even got bruises on her knees from that last one.

  Marinette sits her cat down and tells him everything. How she's just a clumsy teen behind the mask. How she has insecurities. How her old crush is known about by everyone except for that very boy dispite her obsession literally being broadcasted on TV.

  Ladybug tells her cat how when she first met him she thought he looked ridiculous with his bell. How she thought he clearly must be narcissistic, what with his persistent flirting. She tells him about how this superhero duo wouldn't exist like it does if the boy embodying a destructive CatMan™ wasn't such a sweetheart. She tells Chat Noir who she is. She asks if hes disappointed.

  Why is he crying? _He really is dissappointed_ _oh god she's so sorry for ruining everything she's just gonna go-_

  Marinette is three seconds from swinging off into the night with a broken heart and a plan to return her magical earrings and tiny god before her soulmate tackles her into the most bone crushing hug she's had in her life.

  Chat Noir is clinging to her as though she's his life support. He stops her from making what is quite possibly the worst decision of her life and tells her who he is. He explains how they must be idiots.

  How he really must be an absolute moron not to have noticed the love of his life had been sitting behind him the whole time. How he fell in love with the girl behind the mask, not just a spandex-clad super-nerd, but a clumsy girl who wasn't flawless.

 Chat Noir fell helplessly hard for a girl who is a teen like him. A girl who makes him better, who encourages him to be the best person he can be.

  In the end, Adrien Agreste fell in love with his soulmate, Marinette Dupain-Cheng because she is an intelligent young woman who makes him want to be the ray of sunshine he is.

  Marinette Dupain-Cheng, it turns out, fell in love with her soulmate for being the anchor in her chaotic life.

  They learn that finding your soulmate is taking a nap in the sun on a perfect day. Finding your soulmate is taking a break from your work to spend time taking care of yourself.

  Loving your soulmate is completing a puzzle within yourself after so many years of being just a little off. Living with your soulmate is having more support than you ever thought imaginable, and Marinette wouldn't have it any other way.

**Author's Note:**

> Uhhh this isnt really a specific soulmate au? It's p bad and rushed af. Anyway i hope you liked this.


End file.
